I made a Promise
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: What happens when Squalo feels he has broken his promise? What will Xanxus think? not a pairing.


**I made a promise**

_SHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!_

The noise filled the entire room. Squalo froze in his tracks, as still as stone.

To him, that sound was worse than nails screeching down a chalkboard.

Yamamoto stood frozen as well, katana still hefted into the air, staring at the back of Squalo's uniform, the _visible back_ of his uniform, with an expression of horror and guilt.

"Squalo, I-"

"_Get. Out._"

Squalo raised his sword to point to the door, still with his back to him. Yamamoto's eyes widened. Squalo was giving him a _chance_ to get out?

Well, that only meant one thing…

_Shit…_

Yamamoto made it out the door as quickly and quietly as he could, shutting the door with a soft _click._

Squalo just stood there for a moment, then he removed the glove from his right hand and reached up to his head. His hand grabbed onto what was left of his hair and fisted in the jagged edges.

He started quivering with rage. It was a kind of rage he hadn't felt in years.

Some hair on the right side of his face that hadn't been shorn off completely dropped down into his sight and brushed against his cheek, and his face practically turned red with suppressed emotion.

"YOU FUCKING KATANA BRAAAAAAAAAAAT! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Xanxus had his hand on the doorknob of his room when he heard Squalo's yelling.

He raised an eyebrow. It wasn't his normal _annoying_ screeching.

He sounded genuinely pissed off.

Xanxus' dark red eyes rolled in their orbits behind the shaggy curtain of hair in front of them, and he gave a slight sigh.

_Great, now I have to go see what the fuck got the moron all bent out of shape. _

Squalo was destroying _everything._

The entire room looked like a hurricane had gone through it. He was going for anything he could, the practice dummies, the ceiling, the walls, and even the _floor_.

When he had finally deemed himself finished he was panting heavily. He sheathed his sword, and suddenly exhausted from his outburst, he fell to the floor on his knees, and ended up with his forehead pressed to the wall.

Somehow his hand had fisted in his hair again, and he looked sideways at the lone piece of hair that was still its original length, being blown back and forth by his panting.

His breath started to come in ragged gasps as his shoulders shook, and tears formed in his eyes.

Tears of rage, tears of frustration, tears of guilt, tears of regret. They were all one and the same.

That was when he screamed.

Xanxus was right outside the room Squalo was supposed to be in, and he was just about to open the door when there was the scream.

It was so loud and so sudden, Xanxus actually jumped.

He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen, then turned his attention back to the door.

That hadn't been the annoying braying either. That one was a scream of…_anguish._

Xanxus narrowed his eyes but his brows went up, making him a very intimidating figure indeed.

_What in the __**fuck**__ did that stupid brat do?_

Squalo had taken to punching the wall. He punched and punched, until his knuckles came back so bloody he could barely see them.

The tears wouldn't stop running down his face, and it was _pissing him the __**fuck **__off_.

He had finally stopped punching the wall, and he let his bloody hand tightly grip the ends of his hair again.

He couldn't give a flying fuck whether he got blood in it at this point, he just wished that he could reach back and grip it to find that it was still there, not lying on the floor all around him in clumps and strands.

Squalo dared to look, and he let out a small whimper, which was followed by a choked sob. He hit his head against the wall.

_Fuck._

_The FUCK? This scum is NOT fucking crying._

Xanxus shook his head incredulously, feathers rustling.

He contemplated ripping the door open, but if he did that it would probably end up not attached to the doorframe anymore.

Instead, he tried opening the door as quietly as he could.

He at least wanted to get a glance of what the _fuck_ was going on.

Squalo let out a shuddering sigh.

The tears had finally stopped, but that didn't mean he could get up. He was leaning heavily against the wall, eyes closed, shaking with exhaustion and from the releasing of so many emotions.

He was mentally and physically at his limit, and he didn't even realize someone had come into the room.

Xanxus stared in muted astonishment at the damage the swordsman had done.

That was when he noticed the hair.

Over five full feet of it, lying scattered across the floor.

His gaze immediately shot to Squalo, and his eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the figure slumped against the wall on the other side of the room.

He shut the door and silently made his way over to Squalo, fuming quietly.

What _exactly_ the _fuck_ goes on around here!?

"Kasuga! What the fuck is going on?"

Squalo, Xanxus noticed, flinched like a son of a bitch when he heard Xanxus' voice, but he didn't turn to look at him.

Xanxus gave a deep growl and squatted to get down to Squalo's level, then grabbed what remained of his hair, turning him around and yanking his head back so that he could see his face.

This time, Xanxus didn't think he could truly hide his astonishment, no matter how hard he tried.

Squalo's eyes were starting to turn bloodshot, and there were remnants of tears in them, as well as the little wet trails they left along his cheeks.

But what really made Xanxus react the way he did was the fact that Squalo wouldn't even look at him.

He was looking off to the side, and somehow Xanxus got the feeling that the swordsman wasn't going to look at him at all.

It was quite a change.

Squalo had always been the _one_ human being to meet his eyes without any fear whatsoever, so in not looking Squalo had involuntarily unnerved Xanxus, something the latter never thought would happen.

His grip on the silver hair slowly loosened, "What the fuck happened?"

Squalo's gaze was everywhere but at Xanxus, "Fucking katana brat…"

The swordsman's voice was so raspy Xanxus barely recognized it.

He could see that Squalo's thoughts were drifting, so they sat in silence for a few minutes until Xanxus finally asked with a bite to it, "Why the fuck are you so upset about it?"

Squalo bowed his head forward slightly, "Because I made a promise…"

Xanxus snarled and lashed out at the silverette. Squalo slammed against the wall, but still he didn't look up.

"KASUGA!" Xanxus roared, "KASUGAAAA! You really are fucking stupid! I'm _never_ going to be Vongola the Tenth! Get that through that thick, fucking stone-like head of yours goddamit!"

Xanxus, now thoroughly incensed, glared off to the side, and so he missed the exact moment when Squalo decided to look at him again.

It took him a moment, but when Xanxus turned his gaze back to Squalo, he found that the silverette had finally met his eyes again.

And though he would never admit it, Xanxus inwardly let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Squalo suddenly, and quite shakily, got onto one knee and grabbed Xanxus' left hand with his right.

Xanxus noted the immense amount of dried blood, but turned his attention back to the swordsman with a mixture of mild curiosity and annoyance.

"Then allow me to make a new promise."

"And what would that be?"

Squalo met his eyes fearlessly and Xanxus smiled inwardly, "To serve you loyally, in whatever you choose do."

Xanxus snorted, "You make it seem like I own your life."

"You always have." Squalo replied seriously.

Xanxus couldn't help but raise a dark eyebrow at this.

Squalo looked dead serious, "In a few months it will be twenty years."

Had it already been that long?

"You're willing to serve me your entire life? Even if you're killed?"

Squalo nodded, "I always have been."

Xanxus smirked, "Very well."

Squalo bent his head and briefly touched his lips to Xanxus' hand, and he stayed kneeling until Xanxus got fed up with it.

"Alright kasuga, you've made your point."

He extricated his hand and stood up, followed by Squalo.

Upon standing, Xanxus got a better look at his hair and took the long strands that were left between his fingers, "Hm, your hair actually doesn't look half bad." He dropped the silvery hair, "Do what you want with it from now on."

Xanxus walked out of the room, supposedly back to his room, and Squalo smiled slightly, "Whatever you say, Boss."


End file.
